Itoshi (Échange de mails)
by Eyto
Summary: Tout le monde a une adresse e-mail pour communiquer avec ses proches. Même Conan. Et il suffit d'un message pour commencer une nouvelle histoire sans fin. ›Terminée.
1. L'antidote s'il vous plaît

**Fiction humoristique.**

Je me suis brièvement inspiré d'un délire sur Ask, Facebook, de certains de mes mails et de la fanfiction Death Note "Dear L" qui est géniale. Plus de personnages arriveront dans le futur, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

Enjoie les anchois !

PS : On commence toujours avec "Cher X" pour les mails, chut. Le "Bonjour" ça faisait dégueulasse. Mais tous les personnages n'utiliseront pas cette méthode. Cher fait trop... poli pour Gin.

 **Un mail de l'Organisation est en GRAS. Un mail du FBI est en ITALIQUE.**

* * *

 **Itoshi (Échange de mails)**

L'antidote s'il vous plaît

Cher Haibara,

Pourrais-tu finir l'APTX ? Ran m'a donnée rendez-vous.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Non.

Ai.

[==]

Haibara,

Steuplé.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

On reste courtois.

Tu n'as qu'à demander à Gin de te redonner ta taille normale si t'es pas content.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Pourrais-tu rendre ma taille normale pour voir ma meuf ?

Un de tes fans.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Il ne me répondra jamais.

Conan.

[==]

 **Qui t'es ?**

 **Gin.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

Fais tes valises.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Je te déteste.

Ai.

[==]

 **Aniki,**

 **C'est quoi ce message chelou que tu as reçu sur ta boîte ?**

 **Vodka.**

 **[==]**

 **Connard, qu'est-ce que tu branles sur ma boîte mail à la base ?**

[==]

 **Cher amour,**

 **Pourrais-tu venir satisfaire ton troisième bras en me massant le bassin ?**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Tu t'es gouré.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **La proposition tient aussi avec toi.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Vodka, va noyer Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Ce n'est pas mes affaires c'est ta boite mail.**

 **Vodka.**

[==]

 **Transfert de mail.**

 **"Cher amour,**

 **Pourrais-tu venir satisfaire ton troisième bras en me massant le bassin ?**

 **Vermouth."**

[==]

 **Voilà Vodka, ça te concerne maintenant.**

 **Gin.**

 **[==]**

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Tu n'es qu'un salaud.**

 **Vodka.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

Un de tes fans.

Conan.

[==]

 **Conan, tu as donné ton nom merci.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

Fais VRAIMENT tes valises.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Alors tu acceptes ou pas ?

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Non.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **J'ai de la mousse à raser sur ma jambe, tu peux m'aider ?**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Vermouth, qu'est-ce que tu branles avec de la mousse à raser ?**

 **Gin.**

[==]

Cher Anokata,

Je vous arrêterais !

Conan.

[==]

 **Très cher Conan,**

 **Tu n'arrives déjà pas à mettre la main sur Bourbon, alors n'imagine pas m'avoir.**

 **Anokata.**

[==]

 **Cher Boss,**

 **Je vous emmerde.**

 **Sévèrement.**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

 **Bourbon va nettoyer la mousse sur Vermouth.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Non.**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

 **ORDRE DU SUPÉRIEUR.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Va au diable.**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

Si tu me rends ma taille normale, je te révèle l'identité des taupes de l'Organisation.

Conan.

[==]

 **Le chantage ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Conan.**

 **Je vais te tuer.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

Inutile de faire tes valises, on est morts.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Conan me fait vivre un enfer.

Donnez-lui ce putain de médicament.

Ai.

[==]

 **Mais putain mais comment vous connaissez mon adresse ?!**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **C'est ma manière de te remercier.**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

 **Va chier.**

[==]

 **Et toi aussi.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

Si tu ne me donnes pas l'antidote, je dénonce à la police tes crimes.

Conan.

[==]

 **Vas-y tu n'as pas de preuves.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

Je demande à Bourbon il est ok.

[==]

 **Bourbon,**

 **J'ai toujours su que tu étais un traître.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Va te faire foutre, je vais mourir.**

 **Amuro.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je crois que je serais mort d'ici 5 minutes.

Conan.

[==]

 **Tant pis.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

Cher Conan,

Ma boîte mail va enfin pouvoir se reposer.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Tu pourrais mettre la table ? Je te demande ça sur ton adresse vu que tu sembles aimer passer ta journée sur cet écran.

Ran Mouri.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je te boude.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Ran,

Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre "Mouri". =D

Conan.

[==]

LA TABLE !

Ran MOURI.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. I will bi bak !

Conan.

[==]

 **Transfert de mail.**

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **On dit I will BY BAC.**

 **Vermouth.**


	2. Atteinte à la vie privée

Ouais, je m'attendais CLAIREMENT pas à ça. Le stress que ça donne pour une suite convenable à vos yeux est intense. M'enfin, je pars sur 15 chapitres pour le moment, et je dirais 20 au maximum. Ça ne devrait pas durer éternellement. ^^

Enjoy dans tous les cas !

 **Un mail de l'Organisation est en GRAS. Un mail du FBI est en ITALIQUE.**

* * *

 **Itoshi (Échange de mails)**

Atteinte à la vie privée

Gamin,

La vaisselle.

Kogoro.

[==]

Cher Kogoro,

Vous allez arrêter de trouver des prétextes pour que je sorte de ma chambre ?

Conan.

[==]

Cher Shinichi,

Conan passe du temps dans sa chambre. Très souvent.

Crois-tu qu'il se... fait du bien ? A son âge ?!

Ran.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Ran me pose des questions chelous.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Envoie, je répond à ta place.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ran,

Que veux-tu, il est seul, dans une chambre sombre, avec un PC libre accès à internet, peut-être que le hentai le satisfait amplement.

Shinichi.

[==]

Cher Ai,

VA EN ENFER.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Conan souhaite aller en enfer.

Ca tombe bien, c'est toi l'enfer.

Tu t'en charges ?

Ai.

[==]

 **FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX AVEC VOS DÉMARCHES PUBLICITAIRES.**

[==]

Cher Conan,

Tu te mastur*** ?

Ran.

[==]

Cher Ran,

J'ai 7 ans. Donc non.

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Vermouth,**

 **J'ai une pub pour un shampoing qui te ferais grand du bien vu l'état de ta tignasse.**

 **Chianti.**

[==]

 **Le poulpe,**

 **Moi j'en ai une pour la chirurgie esthétique, et vu ta gueule c'est assez urgent.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

Cher Conan,

Je mettrais une caméra dans ta chambre.

Ran.

[==]

Cher Ran,

C'est une atteinte à la vie privée, et je peux déposer plainte.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Rien à branler.

Comme ce que tu fais en cachette.

Ran.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Depuis que tu as envoyé ta réponse à Ran, elle m'harcèle avec le XXX.

MERCI.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

[Lien site hentai]

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je suis choqué, outré, déçu mais intrigué.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

C'était un faux lien.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ai,

J'ai 17 ans à la base alors j'ai des envies, merde !

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Est-ce un aveu de ta part ?

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je ne répondrais pas.

Conan.

[==]

Gamin,

Pourrais-tu me prendre des bières à l'épicerie ?

Merci.

Kogoro.

[==]

Cher Kogoro,

Je n'ai pas l'âge !

Conan.

[==]

Gamin,

Tu sers vraiment à rien en fait...

Kogoro.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Tu peux me tuer maintenant ? J'en ai marre.

Conan.

[==]

 **Je vais appeler la police si cela continue.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

A tes désirs.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Jodie,

Gin veut appeler la police pour spam publicitaires et harcèlement.

Conan.

[==]

 **Tu fais quoi enculé ?**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 _Dear Gin,_

 _Un souci ?_

 _Jodie._

[==]

 **Vermouth,**

 **"Dear Gin" je comprends "dire Gin".**

 **Ça veut dire quoi Dear ?**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 **Très cher Gin d'amour à qui la proposition tient toujours et encore,**

 **Ça veut dire "mon".**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Non, je ne suis pas à vous.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 _Dear Conan,_

 _Ce type est vraiment con._

 _Jodie._

[==]

Cher Ai,

Pourquoi pourchasse-t-on l'Organisation déjà si on a eu leur e-mail en 20 minutes ?

En plus, Gin est trop con.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Demande à Gosho.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Gosho,

Pourquoi faire durer le manga aussi longtemps alors que j'ai déjà leur e-mail ?

Conan.

[==]

Conan,

Ferme-là ou je perd mon lectorat. Merdeux.

Gosho Aoyama.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Il perdrait son lectorat.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Ran,

Fais sortir Conan de sa chambre, il se X.

Ai.

[==]

CONAN EDOGAWA SORT DE TA CHAMBRE.

RAN.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Elle a mis son nom en majuscule, c'est grave ?

Conan.

[==]

 _Dear Vermouth,_

 _Yu dont now spik inglish._

 _Jodie._

[==]

 **Jodie,**

 **Est-ce un spam ?**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **sdfsdg_mq**

 **[Lien hentai]**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Ah t'es enfin d'accord pour coucher ?**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Jamais.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Alors tu t'es fail.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Conan,**

 **C'est quoi fail ?**

 **Gin.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

C'est une conjugaison du verbe faire, je crois.

Conan.

[==]

 **Ah ok.**

[==]

Cher Ran,

Je déconnais, à son âge on ne peut pas se mastur***.

Shinichi.

[==]

Cher Shinichi,

Faudrait savoir, j'ai acheté des caméras. Merde...

Ran.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Ran est trop conne de t'avoir prise au sérieuse.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Jodie,

C'est vraiment une atteinte à la vie privée l'utilisation de caméras dans une chambre ?

Ran.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Cool.

Ai.

[==]

 _Dear Ran,_

 _Pas du tout, comment tu crois qu'ils tournent des sextapes les gens ? Avec des caméras. Pourtant ont en fait pas tout un plat._

 _Jodie._

[==]

Cher Ai,

T'es chiante.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Shinichi,

En fait, je maintiens l'utilisation des caméras. :D

Ran.

[==]

Cher Ran,

Pfff.

Shinichi.

[==]

Cher Ai,

T'es vraiment CHIANTE !

Conan.

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Love Akai, Yundelis, Morfith, Natyuu, Aerine, Shiho, Ilwynoges, AirichiPanda et Pinou pour leur chaleureuse review !**


	3. La consommation de drogue

Troisième (déjà ?!) chapitre sur cette fiction, le casting s'agrandit ! Et bon sang, c'est difficile à chaque fois de faire mieux que le précédent quand on est l'auteur de l'histoire en question. Mwerf.

Bonne lecture, dans tous les cas. ^^

 **Un mail de l'Organisation est en GRAS. Un mail du FBI est en ITALIQUE.**

* * *

 **Itoshi (Échange de mails)**

La consommation de drogue

Cher Heiji,

Les filles ne comprennent rien. Je suis entouré de blondes. Help me ?

Conan.

[==]

COMMENT FONCTIONNE CETTE MERDE ?

[==]

Cher Heiji,

Alors, presque, mais pas tout à fait.

Conan.

[==]

Tkt Kazuha é pir xD

[==]

Cher Heiji,

C'est bon en fait, laisse tomber.

Je vais regarder un épisode de Star Trek. Ran a mis des caméras.

[==]

Miskeen.

[==]

 _Salutations,_

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus. J'espère que ça va, et que ça ne t'a pas trop secoué. Mais au moins, les médecins pourront enfin renforcer un peu ta poitrine et corriger tes défauts._

 _Super soirée, on remet ça quand tu veux._

 _Akainounet._

[==]

 **Gin,**

 **Je vais tuer cet enculé.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Quelqu'un a parlé de meurtres ? =D**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 **Akai,**

 **Va te faire foutre, j'ai eu des cotes cassées ! Et le visage amoché !**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 _C'est bien ce que je dis._

 _Ton fusil à pompe préféré._

[==]

 **Cher Bourbon,**

 **Comment as-tu fait pour supporter Akai pendant trois ans ?**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Cher Vermouth,**

 **De la drogue. Ça aide.**

 **Bourbon**

[==]

 _Cher Bourbon,_

 _Je viens d'y penser, mais le cousin de Scotch... c'est colle ?_

 _Akai._

[==]

 **La ferme, Akai.**

[==]

 _Cher Bourbon,_

 _Mon énigme t'a posé une colle ?_

 _Akai._

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Et toi, comment fais-tu pour supporter Akai ?**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

J'aurais tout vu. Ran et ses caméras, Jodie en petite tenue avec sa cam, Gin par e-mail, et maintenant Bourbon qui me contacte !

Conan.

[==]

Cher Amuro,

La consommation de drogue.

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Génial toi aussi !**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

 _Cher Conan,_

 _Je crois que Bourbon est coincé du cul, mes blagues ne le font pas rire._

 _Akai._

[==]

Cher Akai,

Je doute que Bourbon ait très envie de rire.

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Demande au Boss si on peut commander plus de drogues.**

 **Bourbon**.

[==]

 **Boss,**

 **Plus de drogue svp.**

 **Gin.**

[==]

 **Drogue.**

 **AK.**

[==]

Tout de suite.

Fournisseur anonyme.

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Je t'envoie d'la beuh martienne terrible.**

 **Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

Cher Shinichi,

C'est de pire en pire, CONAN PREND DE LA DROGUE.

Il se branle, et en plus se drogue. Que suis-je censé faire ?

Ran.

[==]

Gamin,

Prête-moi ta beuh, Eri me rend fou.

Kogoro.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je suis harcelé de partout. Help me ?

Conan.

[==]

Cher Ran,

L'adolescence.

Shinichi.

[==]

Cher Kogoro,

Nan.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Akai,

Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire ? :|

Conan.

[==]

 _Cher Conan,_

 _Pas de ma faute si les gars de l'Organisation sont coincés du cul._

 _Sauf Vermouth._

 _Et peut-être Kir._

 _..._

 _Et aussi Chianti..._

 _Akai._

[==]

Cher Akai,

Je veux rien savoir.

[==]

 _Et Akemi._

[==]

 **Cher Bourbon,**

 **Tu as ta drogue ? Tu me pardonnes ?**

 **Anokata.**

[==]

 **Cher Boss,**

 **NAN.**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

Cher Ran,

Arrête de passer ton temps à m'espionner, ça devient gavant ! Je ne fais RIEN de mal.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Pauvre petit chou.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je vais donner ton adresse à Gin un jour.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Je te soupçonne d'être un tueur en série pédophile, Conan.

Ran.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Fumier.

Ai.

[==]

 _Et Shiho._

[==]

Cher Ai,

Selon Akai tu es coincé du cul.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Non, ça, c'est plus le genre de Vermouth.

Conan.

[==]

 **Très cher Conan,**

 **J'ai piraté your boite mail. Et I ne suis pas une foutre.**

 **Merci.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je sais pas qui me désespère le plus dans l'Organisation...

Mais Vermouth surveille mes mails.

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Ai,**

 **Salut.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 _Et Pisco, il était travesti._

[==]

Cher Akai,

Bon c'est fini ?

Conan

[==]

 _Et Curaçao._

[==]

 **Cher Ran,**

 **Mon trésor. Conan parle d'alcool avec ses amis, tu devrais le surveiller.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

Cher Conan,

Je vais te surveiller deux fois plus dorénavant.

Ran.

[==]

Cher Vermouth,

Quand je vous arrêterais, je vous JURE que j'en profiterais pour vous baffer. TOUS.

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **J'aurais bien dit "oh oui", mais tu as sept ans.**

 **Tu crois que je peux dire à Ran que tu es un fan de pornographie ?**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je quitte ce monde. Adieu.

* * *

Je ne consomme pas de drogue. Je précise. Juste du coca-cola cherry. ET PLACEMENT DE PROD-

Désolé pour les réponses en MP. En fait, sur ce site, c'est vraiment mal fait du coup... c'est hyper chiant. Ils vont toujours faire dans le compliqué sur FFN, c'est fou. XD

 _Grand merci à Aerine, Zexy, Shiho, Love Akai, AirichiPanda, Pinou, Ilwynoges et kjuliop ! =)_


	4. Un peu de poulet ?

Désolé du retard, la panne d'inspiration me guette. Elle approche, et j'espère qu'elle ne s''en prendra pas à moi comme chaque année. XD

 **Un mail de l'Organisation est en GRAS. Un mail du FBI est en ITALIQUE.**

* * *

 **Itoshi (Échange de mails)**

Un peu de poulet ?

Cher Ai,

Peux-tu aller chercher du poulet stp ?

Merci.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Tu es dans la même pièce que moi.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Ai,

Et alors, tu peux quand même y aller non ?

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Demande à Gin, vu que c'est ton pote maintenant.

Ai.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Tu peux me prendre du poulet ?

Conan.

[==]

 **ARRÊTEZ DE M'HARCELER JE N'ACHÈTERAIS PAS VOTRE SHAMPOING.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je crois que Gin a pris un peu trop de drogue.

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Désolé pour Gin. Son e-mail traine sur le 15-18.**

 **Kir.**

[==]

Cher Kir,

T'es encore vivante ?

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Gin**

 **Qu'attends-tu pour tuer ce gamin insolent ?**

 **Kir.**

[==]

 **Kir,**

 **Je vais te démolir.**

[==]

Cher Vermouth,

La prochaine fois que tu kidnappes Ai, prend du poulet.

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Ai,**

 **Quand je te kidnapperais, je prendrais du poulet, OK ?**

 **Ta chérie d'amour.**

[==]

Cher Bourbon,

Au lieu de faire tes sandwichs de merde, fais du poulet.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Mary,

Tu as du poulet ?

Conan.

[==]

Sera,

J'ne sais pas où ta connu c'gamin cousine, mais qu'il est con pté.

Mary.

[==]

Maman, putain, fait un effort...

Et j'suis ta fille bordel.

[==]

Akai,

Yo couzin, ta du poulet pour l'gamin binoclard ?

[==]

 _Cher Conan,_

 _T'emmerdes ma mère ?_

 _Akai._

[==]

 _Cher Conan,_

 _Car je rajouterais que du coup, c'est un peu... la merde avec elle !_

 _Akai._

[==]

Cher Masumi,

Ta du poulet ?

Conan.

[==]

Cher Mary,

On rentre aux USA. Ras le cul.

Ta fille.

[==]

Haneda,

Yo brother, fini ta partie d'merde on s'taille frère.

Mary.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Bon ce poulet ?

Conan.

[==]

 **J'vais te cuire tu l'auras ton poulet.**

[==]

Cher Ai,

PERSONNE NE VEUT ME FILER DU POULET SUR CETTE PLANÈTE.

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Bourbon,**

 **Have you poulet for my bad guy Conan-koune plize ?**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Cher Vermouth,**

 **Non, mais j'ai des cours d'anglais si tu veux.**

 **Amuro.**

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Je fais des sandwichs au poulet si tu veux.**

[==]

Cher Amuro,

Bon ok TG.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Boss,

ET TOI CRÉTIN TU SAVAIS PAS OUVRIR UN SNACK PLUTÔT QU'UNE ORGANISATION ?!

[==]

 **Chers membres,**

 **Trouvez du poulet à ce mioche ou j'en fais... DE LA VOLAILLE.**

 **Anokata.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Anokata est Akai. Plus aucun doute.**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

 **Ta gueule, Amuro. Ta gueule.**

[==]

Yo Kudo,

Tu as du poulet pour moi aussi ?

Hattori.

[==]

Hey couzin, on é déjà sur une affaire frèr";

Mary.

[==]

 _Cher Sera,_

 _J'ai l'impression que ça part en... PLUMES._

 _Akai._

[==]

Cher Akai,

Tu devrais faire comédien.

Masumi.

[==]

Cher Heiji,

Mais dégage de là tu n'as rien à faire là toi.

Conan.

[==]

Bonjour Gin,

Pourriez-vous ajouter un supplément curry ?

Merci.

Professeur Hiroshi Agasa, 4 rue Beika.

[==]

 **Je vais déposer plainte.**

[==]

Bonjour Gin,

Je vous demande pardon ?

[==]

 **Monsieur l'inspecteur Megure,**

 **Je suis harcelé par des vendeurs de Curry.**

 **Un bienfaiteur.**

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **VOUS ALLEZ PAYER.**

 **GINOUNET.**

[==]

Cher Vermouth,

Gin est-il homosexuel ?

Conan.

[==]

 _Chère Organisation,_

 _J'ajouterais d'ailleurs que vous avez été... PLUMÉ !_

 _Akai._

[==]

 **Cher Anokata,**

 **Je détiens des preuves contre vous.**

 **Amuro.**

 **[==]**

 **Ankata n'est actuellement pas disponible en raison d'une pendaison.**

[==]

Monsieur,

Je crains fort que votre demande soit rejetée. La police enquête sur des détectives qui attirent sans cesse des meurtres.

Désolé.

Megure.

[==]

Cher Mary,

Il vient ce poulet ?

Conan.

[==]

Yo keum',

Ca va ça vient. mdr.

Mary.

[==]

Cher Akai,

Entre deux meurtres, amène du poulet.

Conan.

[==]

 _Pan._

 _Akai._

[==]

Cher Ai,

J'ai réussi. Je devrais avoir du poulet.

:)

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Mes félicitations. Je retourne travailler.

[==]

 **Le lendemain,**

[==]

E-mail envoyé à tous les utilisateurs :

Merci pour ces poulets. Je viens de recevoir la cargaison.

Mais vous êtes des enculés.

JE DEMANDAIS DU POULET RÔTI PAS DES POULES PUTAIN.

Conan.

[==]

 _Cher Conan,_

 _Alors tu t'es fait plumer toi aussi !_

 _Arnaqueurs d'Organisation._

 _Akai._

[==]

Cher Ai,

Je les déteste.

Conan.

* * *

Conan va bien. On me dit dans l'oreillette que l'agence s'est transformée en ferme.

Bon c'est pas grave, c'est toujours un plaisir d'emmerder les personnages de ce manga. Et ce n'est pas fini, il en reste encore pas mal en attente de publication. Alors à bientôt les poulets. :)

 **Grand merci à Aerine, Guest, Shiho, Pyroptose, Pinou et AirichiPanda !  
**


	5. Rum et la secte des brocolis

Il était temps. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe, consultez mon profil. Cette fiction fait partie, comme BO Stories et d'autre, de l'aléatoire. ^^

 **Un mail de l'Organisation est en GRAS. Un mail du FBI/CIA/PSB est en ITALIQUE.**

* * *

 **Itoshi (Échange de mails)**

Rum et la secte des brocolis

Cher Rumi,

Tu peux m'expliquer d'où vient cette mode du brocoli en cheveux ?

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Ne commence pas à me spamer de trucs débiles toi.

Et t'as qu'à demander à Shiratori.

Rumi.

[==]

Cher Rumi,

Est-ce que t'es Rum ?

Conan.

[==]

Cher Shiratori,

C'est quoi cette mode des cheveux en brocolis ?

Conan.

[==]

Conan,

J'apparais 1x tous les trois ans, va pas me faire chier avec ma coupe de cheveux.

Shiratori.

[==]

Cher Anokata,

Démasquée.

Rumi.

[==]

 **PUTAIN MAIS C'ÉTAIT POURTANT SI PARFAIT.**

 **QUI AURAIT PU SE DOUTER QUE RUMI SERAIT RUM.**

 **ON CHANGE LE SCÉNARIO.**

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Tu fais chier.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

Chère Vermouth,

Tu veux que je livre les poules ?

Conan.

[==]

 **Que sont devenus les poules ?**

 **Gin.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

J'ai prix 15 kilos.

Cela répond-il à ta question ?

Conan.

[==]

 **Gin,**

 **Va me chercher du chocolat.**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Le vrai Rum.**

[==]

 **Va chier, Rum.**

[==]

 **Gin,**

 **Va me chercher du chocolat.**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Le vrai Rum.**

[==]

Cher Gin,

Est-ce qu'un jour on te reverra parce que t'es plus beaucoup là.

Conan.

[==]

 **Ce qui est marrant quand tu m'envoies un e-mail c'est que je t'ai surnommé "Poullailler." du coup c'est rigolo.**

[==]

Chère Vermouth,

Comment vous recruter dans l'Organisation ?

Conan.

[==]

 **Cher Boss,**

 **Comment on recrute dans l'Org déjà ?**

 **La bise.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

 **Dans la rue.**

 **Anokata.**

[==]

 **Cher Conan,**

 **Dans la rue.**

 **Vermouth.**

[==]

Chere Vermouth,

Clochards.

Conan.

[==]

 **Gin,**

 **Va me chercher du chocolat.**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Le vrai Rum.**

[==]

 **Si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule, je te transforme en chocolat tas de merde.**

[==]

Cher Chiba,

Ma coupe ressemble-t-elle vraiment à du brocoli ?

Shiratori.

[==]

Cher Shiratori,

Putain que oui.

Sato n'a pas voulu de toi juste pour ça.

Fais union avec Rumi.

Chiba.

[==]

Cher Anokata,

Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas m'appeler Rumi mais Ruma. Putain vous m'écoutez jamais.

Rumi.

[==]

Cher puits de connaissance de Kogoro l'endormi,

Rumi c'est mon suspect. Fou nous la paix.

Amicalement, Hyoue Kuroda, chef de la police de Tokyo.

[==]

MDR LES GARS.

Hyoue il se prend trop pour le vrai patron des flics avec ses manières. XD

Conan.

Mail envoyé à tous les officiers de police.

[==]

 **Kuku... RODA !**

 **Gin.**

[==]

Cher Rumi,

Quand je t'arrêterai, ce sera noté dans ton procès-verbal.

Kuroda.

[==]

Cher Anokata,

Pourquoi tout retombe toujours sur moi ?

Rumi.

[==]

 **Cher Rumi,**

 **C'est sans doute tes cheveux.**

[==]

 **Gin,**

 **Va me chercher du chocolat.**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Le vrai Rum.**

[==]

 **Rumi n'est pas Rum. Rum aime le chocolat. Il me spam. Vous êtes vraiment des nazes.**

 **Mail envoyé à tous les officiers de police.**

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **J'espère que tu n'as pas envoyé un mail aux flics.**

 **ON EST MORT SINON ABRUTI.**

 **Bourbon.**

[==]

 **Oups.**

[==]

Cher puits de connaissance de Kogoro l'endormi,

On a fait vite, et mieux.

[==]

Cher Kuroda,

C'est sans doute les brocolis.

Vous êtes une secte.

Je vous dénoncerais.

[==]

Cher Rumi, cher Kuroda, cher brocolis,

La confrérie du Brocoli est née.

Affectueusement,

Shiratori.

[==]

Cher éditeur,

Je ne crois pas que ce genre de script passera au magazine...

Gosho.

[==]

Cher Gosho,

Fais confiance.

[==]

 **Cher Gin,**

 **Je vais me faire une coupe brocolis moi aussi.**

 **Vodka.**

[==]

 **ILS SONT TOUS DEVENUS FOU PUTAIN.**

[==]

Cher puits de co, roh merde,

Nous avons appris que Vodka va également faire une coupe brocolis. Tu vois, on avance vite et mieux.

[==]

Cher Hyoue,

Ta gueule.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Rumi,

J'aurais jamais dû te traiter de brocoli.

Conan.

[==]

Cher Conan,

Quand on joue il faut parfois accepter la défaite.

Et non je suis pas Rum.

[==]

Cher Gin,

Qui est Rum.

Conan.

[==]

 _L'adresse e-mail du destinataire n'est pas valide._

[==]

 **PUTAIN ! ENFIN J'AI BLOQUÉ CONAN !**

 **Envoyé à tous les officiers.**

[==]

Cher Kuroda,

Qui est ce type alcoolique qui nous spame sans arrêt ?

Chiba.

[==]

Cher Chiba,

Un fan.

Kuroda.

[==]

 **Cher Rumi,**

 **J'intègre votre secte !**

 **Vodka.**

[==]

Cher Conan,

Un de plus.

Nous allons conquérir le monde.

Tiens-toi prêt à assister à cela !

Rumi.

[==]

Cher Rumi.

J'en peux plus de vous...

* * *

Un grand merci (je sais pas si j'ai répondu ça date d'août XD) à Didi, Pyro, Love Akai, Mieko, Ilwynoges, Lulu et Shiho !

Je doute que cette fiction soit de nouveau dans le cœur des gens avec cette longue pause, mais son statut "aléatoire" a toujours été clair. M'enfin. J'ai préparé le terrain pour les mails suivants, et ça parle de drogue avec Momiji et Heiji. Comme quoi.


End file.
